Dreißigjähriger-Krieg
Der Dreißigjährige-Krieg - nicht so genannt, weil er dreißig Jahre lange dauerte, sondern weil das in ihm verballerte Menschenmaterial hauptsächlich aus der Altersklasse Anfang 30 stammte - war eine der größten Auseinandersetzungen auf europäischem Boden, die von dem korrupten ZWIEBELMANN angezettelt worden sind. Die Gründe Angebliche Ursachen Ursprünglich dachte man, dieser große Krieg zwischen dem ein-einhalbten deutschen Reich, Luxemburg, Italien, Albanistan England (Land der Jungfrauen) und den Kommunistennazis von Werners Wurstbude (Damals war Scrollen noch nicht möglich, weswegen extrem linksradikale rechts wieder rauskamen) sei wegen der neuen Wirtschaftsmöglichkeiten im fernen Nahen Osten entbrannt, da günstige Waschmaschinen, Arbeitskräfte und lebendiges Sexspielzeug nun erstmals ihren Weg ins unterbelichtete Europa fanden. Dass jedoch keines der Länder mit Zugang zum anderen Kontinent am Krieg teilnahm, fiel dabei unter den Tisch. (Amerika nahm vorerst nicht teil, da das 666-hour-Simpson-Special noch nicht zu Ende war) Die Intrige des Evil Councils of Doom thumb|300px|left|Der für den Krieg verantwortliche Evil Council of DoomIn Wahrheit steckten hinter diesem grauenvollen Krieg jedoch die unter gelben und blauen Kutten verborgenen Evil-Council-of-Doom-Mitglieder, vor allem ZWIEBELMANN, der sich diesen Posten durch jahrelanges Klo- und Flurputzen verdient hatte, und sein damaliger Kumpane Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter. Zusammen verschickten sie über das Fernsehen unterschwellige Botschaften, die die arbeitslosen Mittel- und Unterschichtsmitglieder kurz vor der Midlife-Crisis zu bösartigen Soldatenzombies umerzog, während alle wichtigen Funktionäre im Kriegswesen entweder geschmiert oder ebenfalls unter Hypnose standen. Verlauf des Krieges Der Dreißigjährigen-Krieg war ein Massaker unglaublichen Ausmaßes, vor allem Luxemburg mit seinen für diesen Krieg entwickelten Waffen (darunter die gefürchtete Zimtapfelgranate), die es auch an die anderen verscherbelte, um so seinen technologischen Fortschritt zu finanzieren, und Albanistan sowie Werners Wurstbude, die beide verheerende Shoppingüberfälle auf deutsche Einkaufszentren verübten, mischten richtig mit. Etwas ruhiger, aber nicht minder gefährlich, ging es England an, dessen Frauenarmee nicht nur alle Männer Italiens (darunter auch der junge Mussolini) entführte, sondern auch gefürchtet war für die gnadenlosen BH-Abwürfe über den großen Weltmetropolen. Kein anderer Krieg verzeichnet so viel absichtlich zerrissene (meist auch aufreizende) Kleidung und derart viel Schwarzlederunterwäsche wie dieser, da die Engländerinnen sich mithilfe begattungsbereiter Männer von ihrer eigenen Staatsbürgerschaft befreien wollten. Deutschland war nach den verheerenden Einkaufsattacken, bei denen das Geld so schnell durch die Hände der Käufer zu den Verkäufern flog, dass es Feuer fing, war nur noch ein Drittel dessen, was es ursprünglich einmal war - das ein-halbte Reich sozusagen. Sie rächten sich jedoch durch einen landesweiten Gammelfleischskandal, der die Kriegsmächte der Albanistanisten und der Kommunistennazis weitestgehend durch Lebensmittelvergiftung außer Gefecht setzte. Billy Mähs' Gegenmaßnahmen Die Bitte an Count Wohls thumb|left|Bily Mähs, wie er damals mit einem Luxemburgischen Pommfrittgewehr auftratBilly Mähs, der damals noch als luxemburgischer Waffenverkäufer in seiner altbewährten Masche Schusseisen und Kokosnusspanzerfäuste unters Volk brachte, sah als einer der ersten, dass die vorgründigen Ursachen des Krieges eigentlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnten, schließlich besaß er selbst seit Jahren schon eine Genehmigung für den Verkauf chinesischer Plastikwaren. So schrieb er eine flehende Bitte an seinen alten Kumpel Count Wohls, ebenfalls Mitglied im Evil Council of Doom, der dem bösen Treiben ein Ende setzen sollte, indem er seine bekannte Rede "FÄNKS FOA BWINGING DÄD PIHS TUH MII" zum Besten gab. Jedoch wurde er von seinem engsten Berater Glücksbärchi, der zum korrupten ZWIEBELMANN übergelaufen war, verraten und mit den Worten "This Piece is what all idiots strive for!" verlassen und im Kerker des ECoD-Untergrundhochhauses eingesperrt. Das Schreiben an Amerika thumb|[[Ossi Ostboarn in seinen besten Jahren]]Voller Verzweiflung wandte Mähs sich an seinen anderen Kumpel, den Musiker Ossi Ostboarn, der von dem Krieg erst erfuhr, nachdem er aus einem zweijährigen Koma vom Ameisenspurrauchen in einem zerbombten Krankenhaus aufgewacht war. "It's about fucking Time!" ~Ossi zu seinem plötzlichen Erwachen Dieser lieh Billy Mähs in aller Freundschaft seine Wachsmalstifte, damit der schreiende Dauerwerbesendungsmoderator auf Klopapier eine flehende Bitte an das weiße Haus mit lila Punkten schreiben konnte. Die Nachricht "They are all gay!", welche die USA darüber informierte, dass alle Evil-Council-of-Doom-Mitglieder, sowie die für den Krieg zuständigen Generäle homosexuell seien, veranlasste die Großmacht dazu, sofort die Schwuchtelbusters auf den Plan treten zu lassen - denn nun war das Simpson-Special vorbei! Die Gaylordjäger räumten kräftig auf, so zum Beispiel auch mit den verzweifelten Kriegsgeschädigten, die durch Englands brutale Anbiederung eine Krise durchlebten, die sich am besten mit "So viele geile Weiber und nur ein Pimmel" beschreiben lässt und sie auf das andere Ufer (NICHT Großbritannien) übersiedeln ließ. ZWIEBELMANN und Glücksbärchi konnten jedoch fliehen, genauso entkam auch der Trendsetter Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter, da er das allmächtige Klopapier erfunden hatte. Count Wohls wurde ebenfalls verschont, da er beim Schwuchteltest (ihm wurde eine nackte Engländerin vorgeworfen) als negativ durchging, da er die größte Latte seines Lebens bekam - jedoch auch die letzte, sein enormer Phallus sprengte seine Hose bis zur Impotenz. Nachkriegssituation Während Werners Wurstbude in einer letzten Zimtapfelexplosion verschwand und sich die Albanistanisten zum Auskurieren in die Heimat zurückzogen, wurden die italienischen Männer wieder freigelassen, wobei viele in England blieben, manche von ihnen nahmen auch die tief betroffenen Jungfrauen auf, die es nicht geschafft hatten, ihre natürliche Versiegelung einzubüssen, und gründeten mit ihnen die weltersten Bordelle. Die Dokumente über diese Auseinandersetzung blieben jedoch viele Jahre verschollen, während des zweiten Weltkrieges versteckte die Elite der Natsi-Ninjas die Papiere im Geheimarchiv von Liechtenstein, wo sie erst Jahre später wieder von Mähs und General Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer entdeckt wurden. Kategorie:Krieg